At last !
by Ilse17
Summary: Let's see what the people around them feel about what happened at last between our favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The title of that fic sums up what I feel, as many of us, I think. Let's see what the people around them think about what happened at last between our favorite characters.**

Cho was glad. From the way he was almost fully smiling, one who'd have known him well could even have said that he was extatic. And if it had been possible to hear his thoughts, one would have heard only two short words :

At last !

As soon as Abbott had phoned him to tell the big new of the day, Lisbon's return, and to instruct him to come back to Sacramento, this had been his first thought.

Of course, he had played dull with Abbott to see how much the man had guessed about Jane's and Lisbon's more than complex relationship. But now, Cho wondered if his boss had bought his insensitive iceman persona. Was it very likely that he could have spent so many years working with these two without having a clue about what was going on between them ? And Abbott had just proven himself far more insightful than he seemed.

And full of surprises, indeed. Cho wasn't sure that even Lisbon would have lent a police car to a frantic Jane with alcohol in his blood, to drive it on the motorway. One more proof that Jane had wrapped him around his little finger by now. But then, as much as Abbott had guessed about Jane's love interest, maybe he had not been acquainted enough with the way the man used to drive, even when he was calm and sober.

Whatever, everything was for the best. Above all, Cho was happy for Lisbon, even if he wasn't quite sure that her choice was the most sensible one. Lisbon had certainly not decided for the easy way, but Cho knew what true love was. And no one could love Lisbon more than Jane did, however messed up he was. Besides, in a way, he was good for Lisbon, showing her how to enjoy life, how not to take everything too seriously, how to laugh more often. Long ago, Summer had done this for him. She had once been his spark, his pinch of madness. It had felt good, and he still missed her, even if their love had not been as strong as Lisbon's and Jane's.

Cho was glad also that he'd go on working with Lisbon. Jane was not the only one who knew how to hide their feelings well. When she had told him that she'd go to DC, he had felt his heart sink. And, last but not least, whereas he'd never have told her so, he was extremely relieved he'd not have to watch over an abandoned and desperate Jane. The man was reckless enough even in his brightest days.

As he was reaching the airport, Cho smiled again one of these amused smiles Jane's antics sometimes tore him. How much he'd have liked to see his friend declaring his love to Lisbon in front of all the passengers of the plane, in spite of a puzzled and angry crew !


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that i had already published almost the same scene in "Now and never", but it seemed to me that it was better placed here. And I think that even if I'm very relieved (as many of us I think) that Pike is not in Jane's and Lisbon's way anymore, I thought that he should be allowed to express his frustration. I doubt that he could "understand" that well to be dumped by Teresa so soon after she agreed to marry him.**

"It can't be true !, exclaimed Pike, "you just told me yesterday that you would come, that you would marry me !"

"I know, Marcus, and I'm so sorry."

Lisbon had hardly felt that guilty in all her life. She had called Pike early in the morning as soon as she had been back to Sacramento. She'd liked not to have to break with him on the phone, it wasn't fair to him. Nothing in the situation was fair to him. She could imagine how it cold look from his point of view.

But even now, as much as Pike's angry incomprehension and disappointment were hard to sustain, she knew that she had made the good decision. She was just extremely sorry to have made it that late. That it had taken Jane so log to declare his love to her. That she had lied to herself for so long.

She tried to say as much to Pike.

"I'm so sorry I would come in the first place. You see, I had just been trapped in one of Jane's stupid schemes and I suddently felt like making sure that it wouldn't happen again but…"

"But what ? Going to DC was exactly how you could escape from Jane's schemes as well… What the hell happened ? "

"He told me he loved me."

Pike remained silent for a moment, looking at her as if she was suddenly a complete stranger.

"You mean Jane? He says you he loves you, and that's all, you decide to dump me ? "

"Marcus ..."

"I can't believe it", he exclaimed angrily, "the man's had twelve years to make up his mind, and he choses to do it as you're about to move with someone else ? Can't you see that he's playing the dog in the manger ? The man's completely unstable, he will abandon you as soon as I'm not around anymore, you'll see."

Once again, the nagging little doubt that could have made his way in Lisbon's mind was quickly dimissed by the memory of Jane's sincere voice and pleading eyes when he's asked her to stay. And by the memory of their first kiss.

"I know he won't", she said, "but even if I thought it was a possibility, I couldn't go with you Marcus, that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Fair ?" he almost shouted, "what is fair in this ? You used me to make him jealous, to get what you wanted from him. But you'll soon regret what you did. He manipulated you, as he does all the time, with everyone , that lunatic son of …"

"Shut up, Marcus", she said sharply, "I won't let you insult him. He didn't manipulate me. He didn't tell me he loved me because he water me to make up my mind by myself. He didn't realize how i doubted of his feelings for me. And he thought that I'd be far better off without him."

"Well if that is true, he had a moment of lucidity", Marcus replied, angrily sarcastic. "But I'm quite sure that in fact he convinced you quite efficiently of the contrary."

"Marcus, I understand you can think I deceived you but I didn't. I didn't lie to you, but to myself. I was attracted to you, I thought you were kind, clever and funny, I truly wanted to love you and build up a life with you. I thought I wanted a normal, peaceful life, far fron Jane's shenanigans and far from my unrequited love for him. Only that the moment he told me he loved me, I …"

"Whatever", Marcus cut bitterly, "I suppose I should feel honored that my presence at your side succeeded in providing the outcome that had been delayed for twelve years."

"You have every right to feel angry but…"

"Yes, I do", Pike said, coldly. "I tought I knew who you are, Teresa, but I realise that I was sadly mistaken. Maybe it's for the best, after all. You and Jane make the pair."

And with these words that echoed so strangely Jane's own sentence, Pike cut off his phone.

Lisbon sank on her couch, crying. She understood so well how badly she had hurt Marcus. He must feel used and deceived, whereas everything had escaped from her control long ago. She should never have begun a relationship with Marcus. She had lied to herself, and in the process, had lied to him. Would he ever forgive her ? He had said rather nasty things, but it would have taken a saint, of someone with Jane's skills and habits of concealing his emotions not to react in such a way.


End file.
